Wireless communication systems are widely deployed to provide various telecommunication services such as telephony, video, data, messaging, and broadcasts. Typical wireless communication systems may employ multiple-access technologies capable of supporting communication with multiple users by sharing available system resources (e.g., bandwidth, transmit power). Examples of such multiple-access technologies include code division multiple access (CDMA) systems, time division multiple access (TDMA) systems, frequency division multiple access (FDMA) systems, orthogonal frequency division multiple access (OFDMA) systems, single-carrier frequency divisional multiple access (SC-FDMA) systems, and time division synchronous code division multiple access (TD-SCDMA) systems.
These multiple access technologies have been adopted in various telecommunication standards to provide a common protocol that enables different wireless devices to communicate on a municipal, national, regional, and even global level. An example of an emerging telecommunication standard is Long Term Evolution (LTE). LTE/LTE-Advanced is a set of enhancements to the Universal Mobile Telecommunications System (UMTS) mobile standard promulgated by Third Generation Partnership Project (3GPP). It is designed to better support mobile broadband Internet access by improving spectral efficiency, lower costs, improve services, make use of new spectrum, and better integrate with other open standards using OFDMA on the downlink (DL), SC-FDMA on the uplink (UL), and multiple-input multiple-output (MIMO) antenna technology. However, as the demand for mobile broadband access continues to increase, there exists a need for further improvements in LTE technology. Preferably, these improvements should be applicable to other multi-access technologies and the telecommunication standards that employ these technologies.
In some examples, a wireless communication system may include a number of access points (APs) or base stations (BSs), each simultaneously supporting communication for multiple communication devices, otherwise known as user equipment (UEs). In certain aspects, the UEs may include multiple radios for communicating with a data network (e.g., multiple radios for communicating with the same data network, such as the Internet or a service provider network). The different radios may use different technologies for communicating with the data network. For example, a radio may use a wireless wide area network (WWAN) technology, such as cellular technologies (e.g., LTE, MuLTEFire, 5G, new radio (NR), etc.). In another example, a radio may use a wireless local area network (WLAN) technology, such as WiFi technologies (e.g., IEEE 802.11). (Further, different radio technologies may utilize licensed or unlicensed spectrum for communications. Accordingly, techniques for allocating communication of data traffic among the multiple radios for communicating with the data network may be desirable.